Kaito Domoto
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Sienna; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Kaito Domoto (堂本 海斗 Dōmoto Kaito) |- |'Age:' 15 |- |'Birthday:' November 21 |- |'Birthplace:' Panthalassa Kingdom |- |'Species/Race:' Panthalassa Clan |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Sienna; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Information |- |'Gender:' Male |- |'Hair Color:' Ginger |- |'Eye Color:' Brown |- |'Height:' 172 cm (5'8") Blood Type : 'A |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Sienna; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Star Sign: Scorpio |- |'Talent:' Surfing |- |'Profession:' Surfer, Student |- |'Favorite Subject:' Physical Education, Mathematics |- |'Least Favorite Subject:' Social Studies |- |'Favorite Color:' Blue |- |'Favorite Food:' Stew |- |'Favorite Type of Girls:' Low Maintenance Girls |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Sienna; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Family:' Gaito (older twin brother), Makoto (cousin), Yuuri (aunt) |- |'Best Friend:' Unknown |- |'Love Interest:' Lucia Nanami |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Sienna; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actor:' Daisuke Kishio |- |'Position in the Series:' Main Character |} Kaito (堂本 海斗 Dōmoto Kaito) is in love with Lucia and is the twin brother of Gaito. He is an orphan, his parents died when their ship capsized during a storm (caused by Sara when her pearl was out of control). However, as he discovered later, those were not his real parents, he is a child of the Panthalassa. History He is the twin brother of Gaito. This is because the Phanthalessa imbued their descendant's power into the two twin boys which, when joined, allows power to destroy the world. This is why Aqua Regina separated Gaito and Kaito. He washed up to shore wrapped in seaweed after a storm and a couple who were musicians found him. From there they raised him. While Kaito and his parents were on a cruise Sara was angered by Taro abandoning her and she created a big wave that shipwrecked the cruise ship and killed both of Kaito's parents. Fortunately, Lucia saved Kaito and brought him back to shore. He continued to be unconscious so Lucia used her pearl to save him. And he wound up raising himself. Personality Kaito is very interested in surfing since he was still a child, and is a very easygoing person. He is shown to be popular with girls and can be quite flirtatious, even perverted to an extent, as he comments on Lucia's outfit that her clothes are cute, but he prefers "more racey outfits." He is completely oblivious to the fact that Lucia is the mermaid that saved him as a child. Despite this, he had several times where he questioned if Lucia could be that mermaid and compared her human and mermaid forms throughout the series. Appearance His hair is orange-brown a little red and spiky and he has brown eyes. As pointed out, he resembles his brother Gaito. He wears a variety of different clothes on land such as a white jacket and black turtle neck or a red jacket and a white shirt. While surfing he wears a red, black, and slightly yellow wet suit. In water he wears a blue, red, and yellow outfit with a whiteish cape. His school uniform looks like any other male uniform of his school with a white button down shirt and blue pants. Gallery See: Kaito Domoto/Gallery Voice Actor Kaito's voice actor Daisuke Kishio was born March 28, 1974 (so he is currently 44 years old). He was born in Matsusaka of the Mie prefecture in Japan. He voiced both Gaito and Kaito in both Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch and Pure. He started his voice acting career around 1996, he often voices bishonen characters that have a gentle or soft voice. He's also known to be a quite good singer (although, he never really sang in Mermaid Melody). He changed his given name in 2007, however, the pronunciation and romanization do not change (He uses hiragana characters to spell his name instead of using kanji characters now). *Japanese: Daisuke Kishio *Chinese: 汪世瑋 / Wāng Shì Wěi *English: Blake Shepard *French: Emmanuel Deknoinck. *Greek: Γιώργος Ματαράγκας / Yiorwos Mataragas *Italian: Simone D'Andrea *Korean: Byeon heyon woo *Portuguese: Sérgio Calvinho *Serbian: Милан Антонић / Milan Antonić *Spanish: Alvaro Navarro *Hebrew: גילן שחף / Gilan Shahaf *Cantonese: 梁偉德 *Tagalog: Allan Ortega Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Twin Characters Category:Humans Category:Major Supporting Characters Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Males Category:Kaito Domoto Category:Lucia Nanami Category:Gaito Category:Manga Category:Manga Series Category:Michal Category:Mikaru